


How everyone found out

by OlicityHaleblover2003



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityHaleblover2003/pseuds/OlicityHaleblover2003
Summary: This takes place during season 5 finale. It's a little different, I had an idea that Felicity was a fairy and she hadn't revealed her powers until the island was about to blow up.





	1. The secret

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Felicity's perspective. I spent a lot of time on this and I hope you like it! Happy reading!

" Get in a group." I say knowing that we didn't have much time  
"What, we can't if we don't hurry we might get blown up." Renee said  
I look at every one, "Do you trust me?" Everyone shakes their head. "Then just then just trust me"  
"What about William? We have no idea where he is and i'm not leaving without him." Samantha asks  
"Trust me, he will be safe and you will see him soon" I say trying to calm Samantha down. "Now get in a group. It would be help if you get closer together rather than far apart."  
"Felicity what about you?" Dig asks me as everyone gets in the group.  
"Dig, don't worry about me." I give him a sincere smile as he walks to the group. " Are all of you ready?" Everyone shakes their head  
"Maigix shield" I put a shield around everyone but myself.  
"Felicity what are you doing?" Thea, Dinah, and Curtis sayat the same time. Everyone is freaked out and startled  
"Trust me. Soon you all with be in the lair along with Oliver and William."   
"What abut you?" Nyssa asked  
"Well, i'm not sure. It depends..."  
"Depends on what? Yur not planning on doing anything stupid are you?" Quentin asked  
"It depends on if I make it." That received shouts from everyone   
"Felicity, you can't be serious. We need you, none of us could be ok if you weren't here. Ollie needs you, he couldn't live with himself if you die." Thea said  
"Think about Donna how do you think she would react to you not only basically comitting suicide but also that you have powers." Quentin said   
"Me or Sara will explain everything depending on the outcome." I say and everyone is shocked and confused.  
"Wait, Sara knows what's going on? Is she here?" Quentin asked  
"No Sara is still with lgends at the moment but, she knows my secret and knows how to explain it to you." I tell everyne but i was looking at Quentin  
"Does Oliver know? about any of this your powers? Your plan?" Thea asked looking like she was about to cry.  
"No, he has no idea of any of this." I look at everyine and take a deep breathe then I tell them, "I know if I don't make it, it might effect some of you but we can't let Chase win we have to stop him."   
"Felicity, your the one with powers don't you have enough to save us all?" Samantha asked  
"I'm not sure I haven't ever used this much magic at once."   
"How do you think Oliver will react? You know out of all of us he cares the most about you, and the same goes wiith you. If you don't come back Oliver will go back to his ways when he just got off this island, he will blame himself. Oliver loves you and always has." Thea says. I start tearing up and hoping no one notices.  
"The little Queen is right you know, Kid is very defensive of you." Slade joins in, "Why exactly are you trying to safe me by the way? Not that i'm complaining it's just a little weird considering the last time I saw you I had a sword to your throat." Everyone but Diggle gasped and stepped away from him, giving me questioning looks.  
"Well last time you wouldn't have killed me. You would have barely made a bruise." Slade and me were now in like an intense staring contest. "I'm saving you because oliver trusts you enough to set you free and I trust Oliver's decisions, so I'll help you then you can deal wth everyone else later." I do a look over the group.  
"Thea if I don't make it please tell Oliver I tried and I chose to save all of you instead of myself." I say as a tear runs down my face.  
"No! Felicity you can't do this!" Thea screamed she is now in tears.  
"Yes I do! Now we dn't have much time so I'm gonna send you all away to a place that you will be safe." I look at Samatha then everyone again, "If Oliver and William aren't there yet they'll be there soon." And with that I send everybody to the lair knowing that, that is one place where they can all be safe. 

It's so quiet I'm walking around the isalnd trying to save my power in case I don't find Oliver and William. It takes more energy to transport a person if they aren't close to you. 

A little while later I feel the ground start to move so I knwo that Chase killed himself because Oliver doesn't know the team is off the island. I use all the energy to hopefully get Oliver and William to the lair. 

*Blast*

The island exploaded and I have to wait to get my energy before I can even think to save myself. All I can do is hope that everyone is safe at the lair and Oliver and William made it back.


	2. Oliver's response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Olivers perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so surprised with the first chapter! I am so happy all of you liked it do much. I couldn't believe taht people liked my writting.   
> Happy reading!

The island just blew up.

Chase just killed himeslf.

The team died.

Felicity died.

"NOO!!" I scream while William is crying in my arms.  
"Is...us my mom dead?" He asked through his sobs.  
"I think she might be. I'm so sorry William." I finally start to cry into William's shoulders while he is crying into my chest. Were both crying as the boat just float on the water. Up and down, up and down the boat goes while were just there. 

All of a sudden there is no more up and down. Were still. I look up theres the team. Curtis, John, Thea, Dinah, Renee, Lance, Nyssa, even Slade and Samatha. But no Felicity.  
"MOM!" William runs into Samatha's arms. He is still crying.  
"Shhh, it's ok. I'm alive. You're alive. If Felicity makes it we owe her so much." Samatha says as she checks over William probably for scratchs or anything.  
"Wait, wait?" I ask and look at everyone with a confused look on my face. "Where's Felicity? And what do you mean if she makes it?" I say looking straight at Samatha. "What happened the last thing I knewthe island blew up and Chase was dead. Me and William are on the boat one minute the next were here in the lair and everyone is here even Slade but Felicity isn't."   
"I think me and William will go in another room while you all talk abou this." Samantha says as she takes William out of the room.  
"Ollie, Felicity... she... she saved us and stayed there. We have no idea if she survived." Thea tells me in tears.  
" How?" I ask. trying not to cry again.  
"Oliver, man Felicity is a fairy." Diggle says but I give him a skeptical look. "It's true man, she used her powers to save us and send us here, then she saved you. "   
"Why didn't she save herself? Why did she save Slade? She was pissed I let him out."  
"Were guessing it she didn't have enough energy. We are all still processing ourselfs. We were here about five minutes before you came." Dinah said.  
"Are we all supposed to just wait? Or should we go try to find Felicity?" I ask worring that Felicity hoping Felicity is alive.  
"She said the her or Sara would come and explain everything depending on the outcome." Lance added.  
"Wait. Sara knows?" I ask.  
"Apparently. We haven't figured out how yet but she knows. We've been trying to contact them but the only one who can is Felicity." Curtis added  
"Curtis can you try locate Felicity? In anyway?" I ask  
"Ollie you don't think..." Thea says through her sobs  
"I don't know what to think Thea. Right now let's just try and find her and see what happens from there." I look from Thea to John and we give each other a little nod.   
I look at Slade, "Why would Felicity save you?"  
"Well Kid, I asked her the same question she said it's because you trusted me and she trusted you, so she saved me. I was surprised to." Slade answers.   
I look at the team, "We give it 24 hours then we add A.R.G.U.S tothe search. We are finding Felicity!" towards the end of what I say I raise my voice.

The team breaks. Everyone that can is doing research trying to finf Felcity. Samatha and William just sit around not ready to leave yet. Slade just sits down, he hasn't tried to lave but we won't let him just yet.

20 minutes later, John gets a phone call. "It's Lyla" he says, everyone goes back to work but I keep listning. "Really, ok I'll let evryone know. We'll be there soon." John ends the call evryone looks up.  
"It's Felicity. She's at A.R.G.U.S." Before John is done talking i'm walking to my bike to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please leave comments. I can't wait to read your responses.


	3. Team interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Felicity's perspective. What happens right after the explosion then at A.R.G.U.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still so shocked with the response for this fic. I am so happy you like it. Anyway, happy reading!

I wake up and there is ashes everywhere. I'm very confused, then I remember everything. Telling the team, sending them away, island blowing up.   
I must've colasped from being so weak. I can feel that i have more energy than before but not my entire energy. I try to stand up but there is pain in my wrist and leg. I end up just stayinga lump on the ground.  
I take a look around the area, the best I can. It doesn't look like anyone or anything survived.   
I have a feeling that I have enough energy to get myself off the island but I'm not sure where I'd end up. I'm trying to see if I should take the chance and go. I decide to try because the pain is so much I need help. 

I close my eyes and think of places that are safe for me. Places people know me an would help. The lair, A.R.G.U.S., legends timeship, S.T.A.R labs. I trust in myself to end up at one of those places.

I open my eyes and see I'm at A.R.G.U.S. Lyla is standing over me. "What the hell happened Felicity?"  
"Call...team...tell them...then Sara" is all I can say before myself getting light headed again.

The next time i wake up Sara is looking at me. "Damn girl, I thought you were invincible. Even more than supergirl."  
"Well you know, everyone has a weakness every now and then." I tell sara with a smirk.  
"Well, are you gonna tell me what happened? I heard the teams part but you weren't hurt then." Sara tells me. I explain everything that was happening when I revealed my powers.  
"So what's my verdict, Doc?" I ask Sara because she is the only one who actually knows how to be my doctor in this dimension.   
"Well, I took a scan of your entire body, most doctors would say nothing looked bad but they don't know how and why your different." I give Sara a 'get on with it look.' "Your right wrist is broken and your left leg is broken, Your right ankle is sprained and you have multiple cracked ribs."   
"Jesh Like no one ever breaks that many bones where I'm from... Have you told the team any of this?" I ask Sara  
"No I didn't know if you wanted to tell them your ok. Oliver has been pacing non-stop since he got here it seems like. The rest of the team is here though but their not pacing back and forth... Are you gonna tell me what's going on between you and Oliver?" Sara says as she checks a few of the machines close to me  
"Did the team see you when you got here?" I ask her trying to change the subject quick.  
"No. That's the nice thing about time travel I can beat people here." Sara said with a smirk.  
" Well, you should go and let everyone know whats going on. Be prepared for questions." I tell Sara  
"Do you want some one to come in? Or do even want me to tell them our awake?" Sara asks  
"You can deciede" I tell Sara and she gets anevil smirk, "On second thought,"   
"To late see you in a sec." And with that Sara is out of the room.

When Sara comes back she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have Sara's interations with the team when he tells them about Felicity in the next chapter. I also want to leave a cliff hanger of who came back with Sara. Leave guesses in the comments.I promise more interactions of more people next chapter. Please commment and give me feedback. I love reading the comments.


	4. talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicty talks to the team and they understand some more things about her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going up late today, I got home really late and posted as soon as I could.

When we get to A.R.G.U.S, I run to see Felicity. A.R.G.U.S agents stop me telling me that I can't see her till her doctor does and that's all they tell me. The team is a few minutes behind me. Samantha, William, and Slade didn't come. When everyone else finally get here I let tem know what's going on.

After what feels like an eternity, someone comes out of the room Felicity was in.  
"Sara?" Lance and me say at the same time  
"Hey ya! Anyways now I'm guessing your all here for Felicity?" Sara says as she looks at some papers  
"Yes, wait your Felicity's doctor?" I ask her  
"Yes I am considering I'm the only one who knows how and why Felicity's blood and bones are different." Sara answers. Everyone looks dumbfounded  
"She's...she's alive right?" Thea asked   
"Yes she is!" Everyone takes a sigh of relief "But she's not in perfect condition." Sara tells us her expression getting serious.  
"What's wrong? Is it her chip in her back? If she was still there when the island blew the chip might not have survived." Curtis answered  
"Her chip in her back is fine but she has other injuries." Sara answers  
"What are they?" John asks  
"Her right wrist and left leg is broken, her right ankle is sprained and she have multiple cracked ribs."Sara takes a breath "She also have lots of cuts and bruises." Sara pauses again before continuing, " Usaually she wouldn't be able to have this many injuries but considering the circumstances, I'm not sure if she'll be able to recover"  
"What? She's Felicty the best damn person we know. She's stronger than all of us." Dinah says  
"Yes she is but she is also different than all of you." Sara answers then turn to me Dig, and Thea, "Remember when we teamed up with Supergirl and everyone?" We shake our heads 'yes', "We'll Felicity could take Supergirl down and come out of a fight without a scratch." Everyone looks very confused. "She was basically invincible." Sara looks at everyone, "Do you want to go and see her?"   
"Can everyone go in at once?" Curtis asks  
"Yes but she might want to talk to other people afterwards." With that everyone got up and started walking to her room.

When we walk into Felicity's room, I get a feeling of hope and happiness since Felicity is alive. Then I look at Felicity and I feel responsible for all her injuries.  
"Hey strangers" She says and it reminds me of when she was in the hospital because of Darhk  
"Hey girly! So as you can see I brought everyone and I think they're all very greatful and confused because of you." Sara tells Felicity and Feliciy shoots Sar with a 'No kidding' look as she is hugging everyone in the room.  
"So are you gonna do some explaining Blondie?" Renee says  
"Depends where do you want me to start?" Felicity replies 

"Let's start with why Sara knows everything aboutand we all don't" Dig replies as he gestures to everyone other than Sara  
"Well, remember when we went up against Tockman and I got 'shot'" Felicity puts air quotes around shot.   
"Yea you tried to save Sara's life." I answer   
"Yeah well when Sara was helping me up she saw the bullet in my shoulder but no blood." Felcity answers  
"It was super creepy the bullet was just there no blood or anything just tore a hole in her cloths." Sara interupts  
"Yea, anyway she asked me about later in the lair after she took out the bullet and I was over the drugs Dig gave me" Everyone looks at Diggle when Felicity says that.  
"How did those drugs work on you but the bullet didn't hurt you?" Curtis asked  
"Well human drugs work similiar to fairies depending on the drug, and the drg at the time worked that same on fairies as humans." Felicicty answered  
"Anyway Sara asked why the bullet was just there and I explained everything to her. She was the only one to know my secret"  
"Why was that anyways? Why didn't you tell us? Or at least Oliver?" Thea asked  
"Well that's because of a lot of things but first being that unless a human discovers a unique thing about you or a fairy marries a human, you can't tell people your secret otherwise the council of fairies will kill the people or the fairy or both. And I didn't want any of you dead." Felicity answered.  
"So are any of us going to die because we now know about your powers?" Lance asked Felicity  
"No, those were some extreme circumstances and fairies don't like innocent people dying so nothing will probably happen." Felicity answered but I knew she was hidding something.

After a long time of questions and answers to and from Felicity, Felicity asked to talk to me alone. Everyone left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and I hope your liking the story


	5. Olicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity' perspective. A Olicity talk

After everyone left the room, I waited for Oliver to walk over to next to the bed so we could talk. He didn't move he was on the other side of the room.   
"You can come over here, ya know" I tell him  
He doesn't say anything  
"Oliver! Come over here and talk to me." I tell him and I seem to heave woken him up from his daydream.   
He walks over and looks at me, "I can't help feeling like everything with chase and you getting hurt. "   
"Oliver Jonas Queen! Stop that right now! This is technically all my fault because Chase was after me because he somehow knew about me. So no more blaming guilt on anyone. Ok?" I inturup Oliver because I couldn't take hearing him blame himself.   
Oliver looked dumbfounded. "O-okay." 

He took a pause of breath "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked  
"Us." I say   
"What about us?" He asks   
"Well, you know how we were kinda sorta together when everything went down."  
" yeah we were trying to start again."   
"Yeah well, when I thought I was gonna die because I was so weak because I used so much of my powers at once, I was thinking of you and how I wished we were officially together and how I hated the time when we weren't together."   
"What are you saying?"   
" I'm saying I want to be together stop trying and being awkward around each other and go back to us."   
" I don't know what to say Felicity."   
"Don't say anything Oliver. Just shut up and kiss me." And that's just what he did. We have probably the best kiss we ever had. We were finally back together. 

"Finally! You two got your heads out of your asses." Sara says when she comes in and me and Oliver were still kissing.  
"Sara! Seriously," I tell her  
"Anyway how soon can she be out of here?" Oliver asks   
"Well as long as someone is at her home with her to make sure she recovers correctly then she can go home now." Sara tells us  
"I'll be home with her" Oliver says and gives me a loving smile.   
"Lets go home then." I say and Oliver give me another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? How do you like the story? Comment and give me constructive criticism


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's perspective

A few weeks after the accident the everyone got back into their routines except me and Felicity decided not to tell the team we were back together and we swore Sara not to tell them. It was so Felicity could recover correctly and we wanted to do the relationship thing right this time. I think Thea might be sucpicous because she is always watching us, more than usual.   
"So anything new?" Thea asks me   
"Not really the streets seem quiet. " I answer   
"Anything or one new with you?" She asks trying to be sly   
"Thea whatever your trying to ask just ask" I tell her   
"Are you and Felicity back together?" She asks   
"What would you do if we were?" I ask her   
"Err... just... I would be extremely happy and tell you not to screw it up or I will kill you myself because I like Felicity better than you." She answers then Walks away. 

Later on when everyone leaves I walk up to Felicity and give her a behind hug and kiss her neck. "You know Thea asked me if we were back together today." I tell her  
"Did she now? I'm pretty sure she's suspected it since you broke up with Susan." She tells me as she turns around to give me a proper hug and kiss.   
"When do you think she will actually figure it out?"  
" a week maybe. You know something that could be fun is not telling the team and see how long it takes for them to figure it out."   
"That'd be fun. Let's do it and if it takes to long we'll tell them them. Deal?"   
"Deal" and we seal it with a kiss. 

The next day the whole team is in the lair when we hear a crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you the readers want more than just Oliver and Felictys perspective if so then who?


	7. Sneaky Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea's pov and a little snooping

After evrything that happened on the island and at Felicity, I weirdly feel closer to her and I thought that we were as close as can be. I've also noticed a change in Oliver and Felicity's behaviour towards each other. I don't know if it's good or bad. They have a different vibe when their together. I think they might be trying to be together again but wouldn't they kiss then, although everyone will at one point tell them to "GET A ROOM!" or something like that.

A few days later I decide to confront Oliver but he doesn't give me a staright answer. So, like the awesome little sis I am to Ollie I investigate them. 

When I leave the lair I wait in my car in the alley far enough away so they can't see me. After a while I figure it might be useless and my hunch and theory could be wrong and I will keep trying to get them back together.

Right when I was about to start my engine to leave, Oliver and Felicity walk out of the lair, very handsy for just 'friends'. They both get in Felicity's car and drive away. I follow them.

They drive to Felicity's loft that they used to share. They both go insidde but I stay in my car just to see if Oliver is coming back. After about 20 minutes Oliver doesn't come out so I leave and I am so happy they are back together. They are so good together. They're good for each other. They help each other bring out the best of them. And also their names go together so perfectly. Olicity. It's so cute. Olicity. But now that I know they're back together I need to figure out a way to get them to tell the team and to tell them I already knew. I wonder if I should tell Diggle or not because Diggle shipped them first but I was close behind in the shipping wagon.

 

The next day in the lair   
I figured out the perfect way to get them to tell me at least if not the whoe team. I was ready to put my plan to action and go talk to the two of them but then all of a sudden something happened.

*Crash*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter but I like having Thea in the mix of perspecives. Should I do more perspectives before I do what the crash is, if so whose? 
> 
> Also, I know I always like a story better when I know a little bit about the author, Do you want to know more about me? If you do please ask some questions.


	8. figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's pov and some other things

I was feeling so weak ever since the island. I haven't felt as strong as before. When I first came to this dimension, this world, this earth, my powers went dorment basically. Like I could feel my powers but couldn't use them. But then when Dahrk attacked me and Oliver, my powers came back almost instantly, that's why I didn't die and only came out with a slight injury.   
But now I can't feel my powers at all and that worries me. My powers keep me alive. My powers can be weak and so i'm weak but also my powers can be too strong and it could kill me. My powers make me have to train and control my powers to stay alive.

Me and Oliver have been so good ever since we left A.R.G.U.S, we talk and know a lot more about each other than before like favorite color and the people on our _list(_ funny conversation that night).

_"Who is on your list" I ask Oliver one night while we were eating chinese._

_"What list?" He asks as he chokes on his food._

_"You know the list of people who you would cheat on me with if you had the chance." I tell him he gives me a regretful look. "I know your not that person anymore butttt I do have a list and you can't tell me you don't."_

_"Ok maybe..."_

I haven't told him everything about my powers or how i'm not feeling my powers.

"Ready to go to the lair?" Oliver asks me. Sara gave me the ok to be on my leg a little more because i'm almost done healing.

"Yeah. Help me up" I tell Oliver with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course" He says and helps me up. When he gets me up he gives me a kiss.

"I should have you help me up more often. I like the ending." 

"Mmmm what's the ending?"

"Mmmm I think I need a refresher." And with that he kisses me again.

"We need to get going." He says and we leave

 

**At the lair**

I am standing and doing my usaul searchs. Everyone is at the lair tonight even Thea and Lance.Oliver is sharping his arrows and talking to John. We haven't told the team we were back together were seeing if the team can figure it out before we decide to tell them.

Curtis, Dinah, and Renee are all sparing. Thea is just sitting around.

 

Everything is going fine until I feel lightheaded and fall then everything goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Please leave comments


	9. what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver pov. some stuff happens

*Crash*

 

I look up and everyone is fine other than...

 

Felicity.

 

"Felicity!" I scream and run over to her work station by the computers. Everyone else comes running over to see what's going on. 

"What's going on? What happened?" Everyone is asking.

"I don't know. If I did I wouldn't be looking her over to see if she is ok. She is still hurt from the island... Call Sara she is the only one who will be able to know what is going on." I tell them and pick Felicity up to put her on the med table.

"C'mon Felicity c'mon wake up!" I scream shaking her

"Oliver! Oliver, man calm down. She'll be ok just give her a moment." Dig says and I realize how weird i'm being

Felicity starting shaking uncontrolably so we covered her in blankets. We are all freaking out. Then, we wait to see wht will happen next and wait for Sara.

I take a deep breath then say, "I'm sorry about that earlier. I just, I just wasn't there for her for the island and I want to be here for her now and I feel like I can't. I feel like I can't help or protect anyone i care about." Everyone looks at me and stays quiet. 

"Damn just admit you still love her and don't want her to die at all if not before you marry and have kids. Also, let melook at her to see what's going on." Sara says as she walks in. Everyone just stares at her. "C'mon tell me you all weren't thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, actually I was and I know you and Felicity were back together." Thea says and I stare at her, "I may or may not have followed you both yesterday after everyone left."

"Whatever, we'll talk about that later but for now," I turn and point at Sara, "What happened?"

"I suspect that she has had low energy because she got so drained but this would have happened sooner than so I suspect that it is something else." Sara saysand hooks Felicity up to a few machines she apprently had in the waverider.

"Thea can we talk for a moment." I ask Thea

"Yeah." We walk away from the group.

"So, you followed us yesterday?" I ask her

"Yes," She says

"Why?"

"Because I wanted answers and when I asked you, you acted weird."

"Ok well that was rude and you should've asked Felicity because she would've answered you straight."

"Yeah well-"

Thea didn't finish speaking when we heard Sara say, "No, no, no This has to be wrong."

"What what is wrong?" I ask her and we ran towards her.

"From the tests I ran, Felicity is human she has very little of her powers in her." Sara says

"And that is bad?" Renee asks

"Yes. Very. Because if she doesn't have her powers within her than she can't survive and she will die soon if we can't save her."Sara says.

"How do we do that? Do we shock her or recreate the night she got here powers like Barry did?" Curtis asks

"No. She is a fairy not a metahuman. She was born with her powers not given powers when the particle excelerator exploded." Sara says and the room goes quiet. 

"What if someone witha similar blood type and we give her a blood tarnsfusion?"Cutis says

"No one here has her blood type." Sara says almost immedietly.

"Well lets find someone." I say.

"No one on this earth has her blood type. No one on any earth has her blood type not even snyone in this dimennsion has her blood type because she is from a different diemennsion." Sara almost yells. almost. 

"Can't you go to her dimennsion in the waverider?" I ask

"No we can't. The waverider can only go through time not travel dimennsions."Sara says then everyone goes queit again.

"What if we try to put her power back into her?" Thea says and everyone gives her a questionoing look.

"What do you mean?" Sara asks her.

"Like when I was little and read fairytales. The fairies always had a specific power like waater, fire, sun, technology. Is Felicity's technology cause that would make a lot of sense." Thea says.

"Acually I'm the fairy of fairies." Felicity says as she sits up and we know shes awake.

"Umm... you have some explaining to do I didn't even know what was going on." Sara says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm thinking only a few more chapters of this story then maybe something else. Anyways I want some I deas to start something new when I'm done with this so what are some prompt ideas from you guys?


	10. Dealing with the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's pov. some stuff happens

"Acually I'm the fairy of fairies." I say as I sit up.

"Umm... you have some explaining to do I didn't even know what was going on." Sara says.

* * *

 

"Please explain. Fairy of fairies? Fainting? Might die?" Thea asks.

"First and formost, are you ok?" Oliver asks

"Umm...yes" I tell him

"Ok now that you answered taht please answer my questions." Thea said

"Umm... so...I'm the fairy of fairies which means that I have spells obiviously because you guys witnessed them well most of you did anyway, I don't like that word, spells,  but it's the only one that I can think of. It makes me think of witchs which i'm not but they do exsit and there usally really mean but sometimes..." I ramble

  
"Felicity! Stay on track please and breath more." Dinah interupts me to tell me

"Right, so I have similar spells to every fairy but i'm not as powerful as some but we have similar spells." That's what I tell them but that's not all to go with that part. "Fainting so I think i fainted or passed out or something but I do know why. I never told Sara about this because I thought it would never happen but it did." I take a deep breath and look at everyone before I keep talking."A fairy can go weak and  pass out but it would be right away. I fainted because my powers are leaving me or being taken. I think there being taken."  

"What? By who?" Thea asks

"The fairy council." I say. Then suddenly there is a bright light and three fairies appear.

* * *

 

"Princess Felicity of the magix world. Fairy of all fairies, we have been told that you have broken some of the fairy laws that every fairy must follow in order to keep their powers. We were notified that you told mortalson earth that you have powers and showed them.What happened to you that you ahve so many injuries?" The main fairy, Morgana said

"Yes, but you have to understand what was going on at the time." I say

"What is going on?" Renee asks

"Shhh." Curtis shushed him

"Felicity you are the princess of fairies and soon you will be Queen. We expect better from you. We know that ever since you came here you have been helping the so called vigilantes but not revealing your powers till now so we will hear your 'full story' as you say."one of the other fairies said

"Thank you. So we were trying to take down our most recent badie Adrian Chase. But then he kidnapped us basically everyone except Slade adn Nyssa, which I'll get to later, But he took me, Thea, John, even Samantha and William, Olivers baby mama and kid. But Chase took us all to Lian Yu a.k.a Purgatory where Oliver was starnded for five years, five years ago but I won't get into his time on the island. But Chase took us there and put us in cages basically well me, Samatha, Thea, and Curtis everyone else was somewhere else. But I hadn't reavelaed my powers yet because I didn't see the need, lathough there were some times but they all," I say motioning to the other people in the room, "Took care of it so I didn't need to interfere. But we were waiting to see what would happen when Oliver came with Nyssa, Slade, Merlyn, and Harkness."

"Who is Merlyn and Harkness? You haven't metioned who they are." Morgana asked

"Well, Merlyn is now dead but he was a bad guy but helped Oliver because Thea,who is Oliver's sister, is Merlyn's daughter but Oliver is not Merlyn's son. Harkness was a bad guy who Oliver asked to help find us but turned out to cross us but he died when the island blew up."

"Continue with the story" Morgana said.

"Ok, so Oliver and his team at the time let us out and everything."

"Is there a way to speed the story up because Felicity isn't looking to hot." Sara said

"Yes dear, Felicity please speed the story up a little becuase we do not want to have to worry about unfair punishment." One of the other fairies said.

"Ok so basically Oliver tried to get us to leave without him while he tried to save everyone else we found problems but then we all meet up and Chase threatens that if we were to kill him that there would be consenquences, we later find out that he had the island wire wth bombs that will blow up if he died. Chase had Oliver on a boat with William and everyone else was on the island and Chase was threating to kill himself and that's when I revealed my powers. I revealed my powers to save my friends. I didn't even save myself until after the island blew up even then I didn;t have enough energy to save myself for a whileand that's how I got my injuries." 

"It's true we were all freaking out about her and in shock and everything till we saw her." Curtis spoke up

"Well, hearing the story Princess we must think about what we should do but for now we will stop taking your powers while we consider what to do." The other fairy said

"Thank you, I promise if you let me keep my powers and stay hear I will only use them to maintain strength and not blow a fuse as people would say" I say trying to be as polite as I can.

The fairies leave the group and go to the side to consider.

"Felicity? Are you ok? Do you know any of them? And your a princess?" John asked

"Yes i'm fine. Yes I know them. Yes I'm a princess." I say

Everyone just looks at me, "Will you explain?" Lance asks

"The three fairies over there, Only two are from the fairy council,I don't know their names, but the other one is named Morgana and she is my mom." 

"I thought Donna was your mom?" Oliver and John say at the same time.

"No, she is my aunt sent here to make sure I fulfill what I was supposed to do here."

"What were you supposed to do here?" Oliver asks and I give a shy smile.

"Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. I'm sad that it's almost over but that means that I'll have more experience in writting since I started. I'll start someing new pretty soon. Promise.


	11. Truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity pov

"What were you supposed to do here?" Oliver asks and I give a shy smile.

"Well..."

* * *

"I grew up in Magix. Also I grew up a princess, so I was taught to be prim and proper and, other rules a princess must follow. The one thing that for a while pricess had to do was arranged marriages, where the parents choose the groom or bride for their child." I say

"Why would people let them do that?" Lance asked

"Why do you send your kids to school?" I answer, "They do it because it how they were raised. be proper, grew up in public eye, have the people love you, become princess or prince, arranged marriage, have a child, repeat the cycle for the kid. That's how they were raised."

"What d you mean 'they' and You said 'for a while' earlier what did you mean by that?" Renee asked

"Well there was a princess who didn't like that she had to have a arranged marriage because she belived that love isn't forced it's chosen. That people should chose who they love even if they are royalty. People who aren't royalty get to chose who to date and who to love like you but not royalty." I say

"So, you can't even date? If you had to follow those rules did you break them dating Cooper, Ray, Billy, and being engaged to Ollie?" Thea asked

"Well no, I can date but my parents have to approve before anything else." I take a deep breathe and look at everyone, "But the thing is the princess I was talking about was me. I told my parents when I was younger that I didn't want an arranged marriage. I wanted to find love and have fun with my life, not be contained to the kingdom I was raised in. So, when I told my parents this they were angry because I would be the first princesss not to have an arraged marriage since Magix was made. But, they understood because they were lucky, my parents loved each other and their parents arranged theur marriage so they followed the rules and still had love."

"So your parents had love but they didn't let you?" John asked 

"Well at the time I was single and no one was...intrested let's say." 

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked

"Well, guys were only into me because I was royalty and they wanted to be king of a kingdom."

"Jeesh scumbags much." Thea said

"Yeah! So, I wanted to leave and my parents agrred but they had a few conditions."

"What were they?" Curtis asked

"Well one was not to break any fairy laws." I say

"Nice job on that so far." Slade said as he comes out of the shadows, me and Thea jump

"Thanks for the heads up Slade." Me and Thea say as we give him the evil eye

"Well, darling you should know I've been there longer than you realize." Slade says

"No surprise." Thea mumbles

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so other than not breaking any other fairy laws I had to create a new identity and backstory, and have my aunt come with as my 'mom' so I wasn't 'werid' but you know babble so not really ever not going to be not weird. That was something pretty easy to. I had a fairy friend whose powers was technology teach everything I needed to know to create  new identity and stuff." I say

"So that was it only three conditions? That seems a little sketchy if you were a princess. You didn't have a mission or something? Like a assiggnment frm fairy school?" Renee asked. Everyone gave him a look, " What! It seems sketch"

"Umm... No assignment, just a few conditions." I say nervously

 "Felicity! Your forgeting the reason you wanted to come and the agreement we made. The most important one." Morgana said

"Ahhh, no I didn't. Hey, what the decision you made about my powers?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Princess Felicity! Do not try to change the subject. Now tell your friends your 'mission' as they called it for coming here." Morgana said

"Fine! You know it's weird espcially with whos in the room." I mumble to my mother. "When your a princess your supposed to find a husband by the time you are 29 years old. When I was 18 I came here to find a husband otherwise my parents would chose one for me. So I dated. Cooper turned out to be a psychopath. I tried my hardest to find be a person but the deal was always in the back of my mind knowing that I didn't have tehat much time and I din't want my parents to chose and I'm pretty sure they didn;t want to choose." 

"We didn't. We wanted you to find love, then take over the kingdom with your beloved." My mom said

"Wait! What?" I ask her

"Take over the kingdom with your beloved when you were ready." She said

"How would we rule Magix if were here and I can't tell them about Magix and magic?" I ask

"You both would be expected to move to Magix and rule." Sha siad like it was nothing 

"What! NO! If I werreto love someone I wouldn't move to Magix. Maybe visit but not move, that is so extremly rude." I yell at her

"Do not raise your voice with me or we will take your powers." 

"Wait. So, I can keep my powers." I ask

"Yes, we understand the chances you took to save your friends so, you will keep your powers and come back with us to Magix." 

"What!" Everyone screams

"You've got to be kidding me. Your not serious. We had a deal and I'm only 27. I did it to save people and now your punishing me, you would have done the same thing." I say

"Not anymore. Yes I would've saved the people but now you will come back be promised to Cooper the son of the richest family of the kingdom." She says

"Wait, Cooper the crazy ex? How would he know about any of this?" Dig asks

"Well, Cooper might have been from Magix and your father sent him here because he wnated you to be wth someone from Magix." Morgana said

"Your kidding me! I can not believe you! You let this happen. GO! Leave! Now!" I yell at my mother and the fairires

"You do not talk to us that way Princess." One of the other fairies said

"No! I'm not a princess. Leave! I never want t see you again ever even if you are my mother. Leave." I say as I run out crying

"I think it's time for you to leave" I hear Oliver and Dig tell the fairies. Everyone else runs towards me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of the story? I hope you've liked it so far. This story is turing out to be longer than I thought and I'm sorry if I gave you some false hope a little bit ago about only having a few chapters left but then Igot the idea of a big fight between Felicity and her mom. So, this will be longer. I hope you won't hate me


	12. Authors note

My family is on a trip where I don't have a lot of free time. So, I won't be able to post as frequently this week but I will post. PLease don't hate me but I just wanted to let you know. So write you in the next chapter.


	13. alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Where we were staying had horrible wifi. so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Are you ok?" Thea asks 

"I don't know" I tell her

Everyone is very quiet. It is literal akward silence. Oliver and John walk in and don't say anything. I stand up to walk to another room, "Don't follow me." I say and everyone thankfully listens

* * *

I walk into the room where everyone trains for missions. I grab my phone and call aunt Donna. When she finally picks up, "What the hell, did you know my mom was coming? Why didn'y you tell me? I wouldn't of been with my friends and Oliver."

"Yes, I knew but I didn't know when she was coming. I'm sorry but you needed to face everything."

"Yeah I agree but not in front of my friends. Their just accepting the fact that I'm a fairy and saved them."

"Hon, I'm sorry but..."

"NO buts, bye aunt Donna." I hang up the phone when were done.

I just sit there for a while thinking.

Thinking about what I should do next.

There are so many things that could happen.

So many choices I can make and choices from that choice I make. 

Should I go to Magix? Become Queen? or try to be normal?

Should I stay here? And try to face everyone after what just happpened?

Should I go to a different city and try to start anothre new life in this dimesion? Or just go visit some friends in another city?

"Felicity? You alright in there? It's been almost an hour. You need to talk? We're your friends...You in there?" Sara says

"Yeah but right now I just...I just need to think"I hear Sara walk away.

I stit and stare at the training equipment thinking about what everyone else would do in my sitution and come to a conclusion... No one would be int his situation because they aren't from Magix.

I look around and decide to use some energy. I use my magic and create some training equipment that won't break. 

* * *

I train for I don't know how long then hear my phone ring. It is a special ringtone that only my aunt and people from Magix have and so I know it might be urgant so I go to answer.

A hologram shows from my phone and I know it's from a friend of mine in Magix because one of my other friends is the fairy of tech.

"Felicity, we need your help." My friend says then I'm gone I go to help my friend and hope I make my decision by the end of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please reveiw and constructive criticism please. Please give me ideas for how often I should post, I really enjoy writting.


End file.
